Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years, both in the United States and across the world.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance, lower their golf scores, and reach that next performance “level.” Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment. For example, a wide range of different golf ball models now are available, with balls designed to complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences, e.g., with some balls designed to fly farther and/or straighter; some designed to provide higher or flatter trajectories; some designed to provide more spin, control, and/or feel (particularly around the greens); some designed for faster or slower swing speeds; etc. A host of swing and/or teaching aids also are available on the market that promise to help lower one's golf scores.
One aspect of the game that impacts performance is a player's swing and, in particular, swing speed. Swing speed is the speed at which a player moves his club through a swing and can often affect the distance a ball is hit. For instance, as a golfer swings the club from the end of the backswing through contact with the ball, the speed of the swing may have an impact on the flight of the ball, distance the ball will travel, etc. Increasing the swing speed may, in some arrangements, increase the distance a golf ball will travel. However, swing speed is impacted by the geometry of the golf club. As air flows over the golf club during the swing, various portions of the golf club, and the shaft in particular, create drag through the air which reduces swing speed. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to reduce the drag associated with the shaft during a golf swing in order to increase swing speed.